


My Masterbuilder

by alleycatforthelulz



Series: Rexdemption [2]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: also rex likes to casually break the fourth wall but no one notices, edit: just realized this makes a cute april fools fic aldkjfaf, i was sad today and wanted to write something fluffy, if i am the only one to write for this ship so be it, most of this drabble is just a meme tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleycatforthelulz/pseuds/alleycatforthelulz
Summary: For some reason Rex writes friend fiction and Lucy and Mayhem want to read it.Technically in the continuity ofBack to the Future Indeedbut way into the future when they've all worked through their issues.





	My Masterbuilder

“C’mon Rex, it’s not that bad,” Mayhem comforts. “I’ll read for you if that makes you feel better.”

Rex pauses dramatically, as if he was actually debating on handing the friendfic over. Lucy and Mayhem gave him encouraging smiles. Ha, he has them hook, line, and sinker.

“Alright MayMay, you win,” he ‘relents,’ handing the friendfic over. Mayhem gives him another blinding smile before starting to read.

“Hi my name is Lucy—” Mayhem must read faster than she talks because she breaks off laughing too hard to continue. Lucy, by now past suspicious and wondering just what Rex has done, snatches the friendfic from her and continues reading.

“Hi my name is Lucy Darkness Gemini Neversmile Freakface Snazzypants Wyldstyle and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with blue streaks and pink tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Elizabeth Banks (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). [[I’m not related to Batman but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a popstar but my tastes are dark and edgy. I have deep brooding sessions. I’m also a Master Builder, and I run a magic place called Syspocalypsestar in Lego where I’m one of the leaders (I’m twentyone). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black hoodie with matching designs around it and a black leather sweats, black gloves and black combat boots. I was wearing pink lipstick, yellow foundation, black eyeliner and black permanent marker. I was walking outside Syspocalypsestar. It was edgy and cutesy so there was no middle ground, which I was very happy about. Business stared at me. I put up my middle finger at him. _REX!_ ”

Rex was already long gone, his guffaws echoing down the hall. Lucy was beside herself with laughter as she gave chase. Meanwhile, Mayhem had already passed out somewhere between “Batman” and “brooding sessions.”

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyy, if you remember my hc that rex calls lucy "luce" then this is my other hc that he calls mayhem "maymay" B)
> 
> also yes rex has never written actual friendfic he just wanted to mess with lucy a bit. ~~no comment on fanfic tho~~


End file.
